memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Yevir Linjarin
Yevir Linjarin was a Bajoran male who lived during the 24th century. After a career in the Bajoran Militia, Yevir became a Vedek. Biography At the end of the Cardassian occupation Yevir was in his early forties, his family, bar an aunt he didn't know, were dead. He worked for the Bajoran Militia on Deep Space 9 as an administrator, helping to relocate the thousands of Bajoran families and individuals returning home. Despite the gratification he never really enjoyed his job and was lonely. He attended weekly services but did not really understand the Prophets. Looking back on that time in his life, Yevir remembered his life then "as gray as the uniform I wore." Yevir's life changed in 2373 after a chance encounter with the Emissary, Benjamin Sisko. At the time Sisko had been granted visions by the prophets, and told Yevir, "You don't belong here. Go home". Yevir took this to be a sign from the Prophets, and immediately resigned his commission in the militia. Returning to Bajor, Yevir devoted his life to serving his gods. His rigidly orthodox views helped him make many allies in the Vedek Assembly, and he rose to the rank of Vedek within two years. By 2376, he had risen to be one of the most powerful figures in the Assembly and in April of that month was one of seven Vedek's to attend a secret meeting called to discuss the recently discovered Ohalu Prophecies which the Assembly considered heretical. Yevir brought order to the meeting and proposed he return to Deep Space 9 where they had been hidden by their discoverer Prylar Istani Reyla and attempt to keep them under wraps. His failed attempt to suppress the prophecies made him responsible for the death of Istani. Shocked by the Vedek's actions, Kira Nerys uploaded the prophecies onto the Bajoran comnet, making them public. In retaliation Yevir attainted her. ( Book One|Avatar, Book Two Book Two}}) Later that year, Yevir persuaded Gul Macet to take him to Cardassia where he set about creating ties with the Oralian Way in hope of creating peace between Cardassia and Bajor through shared spirituality. Whilst on Cardassia, with the aid of Elim Garak, he recovered the final four missing Bajoran Orbs from a wrecked Obsidian Order storage facility. ( ) Several months later, Yevir was on Cardassia once again visiting Andak to view the Andak Project going on there. He later successfully negotiated with Nyra Maleren, a young girl who planned to detonate a bomb concealed on her person on behalf of the True Way. ( ) Yevir did not submit his name as a candidate for Kai. In 2377, Vedek Yevir called for Raiq to be allowed to live at the Shikina Monastery. Although he declined to be put forward for consideration to be Kai, he remained an influential voice in the Vedek Assembly. ( ) :Yevir appears onscreen in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Rapture" and is seen from behind when Sisko speaks to him on the Promenade. The authors of the DS9 relaunch used this nameless extra as a template for Yevir''. Appearances * * Book One|Avatar, Book Two Book Two}} * * }} * * (Prophet) * * Category:Bajorans Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 residents Category:Vedeks